Garden of Rain and Sky
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi reminisces his time with Tsuna when he used to be there with him and when their relationship starts to fall apart. But most especially how he missed him; And no matter how he screamed and cried the boy is gone. Forever. 8027! Millfiore/Future arc!A late contribution for 8027 week!


**FANDOM: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
TITLE: Garden of Rain and Sky  
AUTHOR: RazenshiaSapphire1306  
PAIRINGS: Yamamoto/Tsunayoshi or Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto; Depends of how you see it. 8027  
GENRE: Angst, Drama and Romance  
RATING: T  
SUMMARY: Yamamoto Takeshi reminisces his time with Tsuna when he used to be there with him and when their relationship starts to fall apart. But most especially how he missed him; And no matter how he screamed and cried the boy is gone. Forever. 8027! Millfiore/Future arc!A late contribution for 8027 week!**

 **WARNINGS: Language, Slight Violence and Mentions of Character death.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from KHR except the plot of this story.**

 **A/N: I know, I know. I should be updating my stories but I can't helped it especially when I'm into 8027 pairings these past weeks and a plot bunny keep bothering me nonstop until I put it into piece. This fanfiction is inspiration from a song entitled 'Garden of Rain' sung by Matsudappoiyo. And a late contribution for 8027 week which I just found to be August 27. It's my first Yamamoto x Tsuna (8027) story so pardon for any OCCness and English wasn't my native language so errors will seen here. Anyways, here's Garden of Rain and Sky! Enjoy! Please, Don't forget to write your opinion at the end :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **A life is like a garden. Perfect moments can be had but not preserved, except in memory."**_

 _ **-**_ **Leonard Nimoy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tsuna, I love you."

"Why, Thank you.I _love you_ too. But such flattery won't get you nowhere as my decision stands." The Vongola Boss paused from his works as he stared at his rain guardian. The tone of voice he had used to the latter is filled with slight sarcasm,exhaustion and resolve.

The young man frowned at the other not liking a bit the attitude he's showing him. If he wasn't too engrossed with his musing then he will noticed the sad and hurt looks the brunet sending him.

Tsunayoshi continues to watch as the other thinks away to convince him otherwise but before the rain guardian could found a answer to stop his boss decision. The brunet started to intervene.

"...So, Is there anything else you need, _Takeshi?_ " He asked in a slight strained voice as he immediately recomposed himself. He doesn't want the person he loved know his pain and struggles. As it's best if they continue their own business and not minding each other even if it kills him inside. His guardian name left a bitter taste in his mouth known as 'longing'.

His strained voice snapped Yamamoto in his own thoughts. His mouth tensed in a thin line at that tone.

"Actually, I came here to report my mission. And of course, to say hello to my cute boss and say I love him." He ignored the grunt of annoyance of the said cute boss.

Oh. Yeah. Did he forget to mention his rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi is a complete romanticist and a flirt. It seems like Bianchi and Mukuro started to rub him off with their twisted affection the more time he hang out with them.

"I told you flattery won't do you any where." Tsunayoshi stated tiredly.

"Still it worth to try than nothing." Yamamoto countered with a serious tone. "Back to the mission, It went fine. There's no need for reinforcements from Hibari as I managed to finish things on my own." He finished his report. There's a lot of holes in them especially the brunet didn't remember giving the raven haired man nor his other guardians a mission as he reserved something for them at a certain _special_ occasion. But the young don didn't question him any further as he known better he will get nothing in return upon asking the guy so he remained quiet about it.

Silence. It wasn't your ordinary silence as it filled with heavy tension and awkwardness. Why awkwardness? Because the two just broke up three days ago. Reason: Tsuna's tired of their constant fighting and the latter's empty promises.

The two continue to stare at one another.

Yamamoto decided it's the best time to break the tension but Tsuna beat him in that.

"Ne, Yamamoto do you really love me or you just toyed with my feelings for you?"

Yamamoto eyes widened with horror and panic when he heard the brunet's question. He was about to answer but somebody slammed the door open not bothering knocking and effectively cutting the rain's guardian about to say. Instead of complaining at the sudden interruption, Yamamoto focus on scowling at the intruder and sending deadly glares behind his back hoping it will hurt him the least but he stayed still awaiting for further words of the other as it seems about an urgent matter.

"Omnivore. We need to talk." Hibari Kyoya, the cloud guardian of Vongola Decimo barged in, ignoring completely the other occupant of the room as he focused solely his attention at the brunet in front of him. He could feel the other's distaste towards him but paid no heed as his main objective here was the omnivore.

There's something about Hibari made Yamamoto's gut twist in awful way. It's not about the person but the topic itself the cloud guardian wished to discuss with Tsuna. His instinct was going haywire as if it was telling him to do something to stop the conversation or else something is about to happen and he won't like it even the slightest so he decided to follow his intuition.

"Oi, Hibari. I'm still talking to Tsuna so-" Yamamoto tried to reasoned but the black haired cloud guardian won't have none of that.

"Shut up. Herbivore. I don't have any business with you and I'm certain you are already done talking with the omnivore so why don't you leave?" Hibari growled at him, he didn't bother hiding his distaste at the latter's presence.

Yamamoto frown deepens as he sneered at the cloud guardian.

Tsuna knows if he don't say a thing about this. A fight will be ensued so before a brawl could even started. The brunet cut through them.

"Yamamoto. Please listen to Kyoya and just leave us alone." Tsuna ordered.

"No. I'll stay! I can't leave you with him-?!"

Tsuna arched his eyebrow questioningly at the desperate and frantic reaction his rain guardian showing at him. "And why is that?"

Instead of answering Yamamoto looked away and Hibari smirked at this as he supply Tsuna's inquiry.

"The herbivore here is jealous,Tsunayoshi."

"Is that true, Yamamoto?"

Silence is only response he get from his rain guardian which is enough as it confirmed everything.

Tsuna let out an exasperated sigh as he stare at Yamamoto. "You know there's nothing for you to be jealous here, Yamamoto. As I'm certain we already break up our _relationship_ so there's no point of you fussing over the guys talking to me especially Kyoya as it's only business matter. And I don't even know why I'm assuring you this."

"That's the point! He will-!"

"Enough!" Tsuna growled at him. "Leave now or else..."

"Or else what?"

"I'm gonna blast you along with this room. Now, leave. I have business to discuss with Kyoya and it's very important one so I don't have time dealing with your childish tantrums, _Yamamoto Takeshi._ "

"You've _changed_ , Tsuna." He said, his expression shadowed by his bangs as he turned around to leave the room. But before he could completely exited the office, he glance at Tsuna with so much longing and pained expression which made the brunet breath hitched. "I hoped you have more faith at me than others but remember this, Tsuna even you changed I'll always love you." With that he finally took his leave.

Once, Yamamoto is completely out of his office. Tsuna looks much sullen and exhausted which ire Hibari to no end upon seeing that pathetic expression of his boss but he can't blamed him especially he's putting his happiness away from this secret decision and operation of his that makes Hibari respect him more but that didn't mean he will not go against his sulking boss.

"Omnivore..." Hibari warned.

"I know, Kyoya. It's just hard facing him especially when he started to suspect something is up ever since I avoided him and break up with him. That's the reason he is stopping me from whatever I'm doing." The young Vongola boss sigh tiredly as he reclined at his leather chair, staring up the ceiling with blank and dull eyes. "Because he can read me like an open book more than anyone. He may be know more about myself than I do..."

Hibari watched silently as Tsuna tried to recompose himself and took a deep breath before looking at him straight in the eyes. Private issues forgotten except as his main focus now is all business and transaction.

"So, Tell me about your findings about Byakuran and Millfiore...Everything." Tsuna ordered.

And Hibari did tell him everything he found out against their enemy famiglia.

Once Hibari is done telling him what he knows. There's a moment of silence between them and the cloud guardian waited patiently for the latter's response he didn't need to wait further as Tsuna finally spoke after a long reconsideration.

"You may leave now, Kyoya."

"You haven't told me your decision. What is your decision,Omnivore?"

Instead of answering him, Tsuna thrown him another question of his own.

"Tell me, Kyoya. Did I give you and any of the guardians' a mission these past three days?"

Hibari raised his eyebrow with slight bewilderment and amusement but otherwise entertain his boss.

"You haven't given any of us a mission, Omnivore. Except me. Of course."

"I see." A sad yet understanding smile spread across his face.

"Now answer my question. Omnivore." Hibari demanded impatiently.

Tsuna chuckled softly at Hibari's indifference and impatience. "You're quite talkative today, Kyoya." He ignored the other killing intent directly at him knowing that his guardian won't do anything to harm him and so he went on. "As to your question, I'll go."

"What changed your mind? Is it because of the Herbivore? That, you are willing to make a risk knowing full well that the chances were slim for them to succeed? Why" Hibari questioned as his curiosity getting better of him.

He received no response not that he's expecting one. Knowing his boss won't say anything more nor answer him. But before he could turn towards the exit a small yet determined voice stopped him from his movements which surprised him as he isn't expecting any reply of the other.

"Because I choose to believe in them just like I do to you guys. I trust them with my life that I'm willing to risk everything with this plan."

Hibari eyes widened slightly at seeing the burning orange-gold eyes of the brunet filled with undying determination and hope.

Hibari smirked at this. He choose the right person to follow. "You are truly an omnivore."

The cloud guardian walked towards the exit but abrutly stopped when Tsuna called him again. He doesn't need to say anything as he was sure the brunet knows he was listening and waiting patiently for what he was about to say.

"Kyoya, I'll entrust _him_ and the _others_ in your care. Please guide and protect them."

"Hn." Came his only response and Tsuna take that as a 'yes'.

"Thank you, Kyoya."

Hibari didn't bother giving any respond to the other as he walked out the room. Leaving the brunet with his own thoughts.

Once, Hibari is totally gone of range. The brunet's small figure started to tremble as tears cascade from his eyes.

"And...Kyoya, I believe there's no need for you to ask me that as I'm certain you already know what is the answer to your question... I'll do anything to ensure everyone's future especially his. As I took his happiness and his own freedom away."

This is my retribution from everything I did to hurt him...

 **8027~8027~8027**

Later on that night, Tsuna decided to take a stroll at the garden area so could clear his mind and get some fresh air as his office started to suffocate him from so much paper work and stress.

As he walked around the garden, different scent of flowers greeted his sense of smell which relaxes his nerves a little. The moon isn't shining bright as last night as the night clouds covered its brightness. Even the atmosphere at the outside is dull and sad. The nature must also felt the upcoming or the happening of battles around them.

Tsuna shook his head as he bring himself out of his room to vanquish those depressing thoughts and came here to relax. That's right. He's out here to relax not to think about —  
Him...

"Tsuna..." Called a very familiar voice. That baritone voice belongs to no other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

Oh. Great, the person he doesn't want to encounter with; is currently calling out his attention.

Tsuna didn't need to turn around to confirm his thought as soon as he named the voice in his head. It spoke once again it proves him right at his thought. Although it doesn't make him any happier upon guessing it right, who is the owner of it as he wanted nothing more than to escaped here instead of staying with Yamamoto in the same place.

"Tsuna... You okay?" He asked again. Not bothering to mask his genuine concern from his boss.

The brunet give a curt nod. "I'm fine."

Even he answered the swordsman he refused to make an eye contact at him as he feared if he look at those gentle and understanding eyes he will break down in front of him which he doesn't like to happen at all because he don't want him to see his vulnerable state not now. Especially when he made up his mind to go and meet Byakuran. His rain guardian nor the others shouldn't know any about his meeting with albino as they will surely stop him.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto called him again, he is getting worried at the lack of response of the other and refusal at meeting an eye contact.

 _Stop it! Please... Yamamoto! Go away_! Tsuna shut his eyes tightly,forcing the tears to keep in bay as he could feel his chest constricted with unwanted emotions he tried so hard to suppressed.

As if hearing his thoughts, the rain guardian immediately grabbed hold of the Brunet's wrist and pulled him towards his chest before the other could make his escape.

"L-Let go of me! Yamamoto!" Tsuna struggled at his hold and pounded his chest indicating for him to let go but he only tightened his hold at the latter.

"No. I refuse."

"W-Why?" Tsuna choked out a sob. He had stopped hitting his guardian's chest but he still continues to struggle against him even knowing it's a futile attempt as the latter was stronger than him at the moment.

"Because if I let you go now, I know I will regret it later." Yamamoto answered softly, his gentle hazel eyes boring deeply at the almost teary chocolate brown orbs of Tsuna as he cupped his face gently and leaned closer that the other could feel his breath against his mouth. "Which I won't let happen, I won't let you go away. Not now. Never will. You belong to me... I won't let anybody took you away from me. Not even Hibari. You are mine."

Tsuna eyes widened at the swordsman's statement and at seeing his eyes molten with lust,love,jealousy,possessiveness and sadness which made the other's breath hitched and he could feel his face burning at those emotions swirling clearly at Yamamoto's eyes which directly towards him but he can't helped feel the guilty at Yamamoto then he snapped at his stupor when his eyes caught something. No, someone. It's Hibari! Hiiiee! He's going to be bitten to death by showing public affection! But if Hibari had seen them he choose not to paid heed at all as he continue his nightly patrols.

"Didn't I tell you not to think someone when you are with me. You know how I can be easily jealous,Tsuna?"

Tsuna instantly return his gaze at Yamomoto and frown at him. "Let go of me! You have no right to do this to me! We're not even together anymore so stop being clingy at me!" He roared at him. He must get away from him before things get out of hand.

Something inside Yamamoto snapped as he slammed his lips at the brunet with so much force that it bruise and pushed the small figure at the ground roughly as he ripped off his shirt.

Tsuna pulled away from Yamamoto and about to beat the crap of him but immediately halted upon seeing his expression. The look on his rain guardian face made his heart clenched painfully at such pitiful yet sad sight in front of him.

Hovering over, Yamamoto looks like he was about to cry and break down. "Tell me that you don't love me anymore without running away. Push me away from you and tell me straight in my face you don't love me anymore. Please, Tsuna... Stop running away. Please, believe in me. I love you. I always will." Tears started to fall down at the young Vongola boss face as his rain guardian poured out his emotions at him. "Stop treating me like I'm nobody. If you truly don't want me anymore..."

Tsuna grits his teeth he wanted to apologize and spill everything at Yamamoto but alas,he can't so...

He took the initiative to kissed his distress and heartbroken guardian hoping this simple gesture will make him understand how he truly felt that he didn't believe those rumors, that he trust him with his life and love him with his everything.

Yamamoto with rigid at the moment and then he relax at Tsuna's warmth. He could feel every secret message the latter's trying to convey him through a kiss. He embraced Tsuna tightly as his continue to explore his inner sweet cavern earning a moan from the brunet under him. His other roaming every each of his body,memorizing his warmth.

 _Remember and memorize my warmth, Yamamoto..._

 _Believe in me..._

 _I'm sorry..._

 _I love you... Takeshi..._

Tsuna let a single tear rolls down his cheeks as he shared his blissful time with Yamamoto under the moonless and cold night. Sharing,memorizing each other's warmth and becoming as one as their pleasurable groans and moans echoed at the entire garden.

Tsuna hoped that time will stopped and let them be with each other arms forever but he knew it's a blissful thinking because after this will be nothing more if...

Each of them screamed each other's name as they climaxed with euphoric feeling and Yamamoto told Tsuna loudly how much he loved him instead of replying Tsuna gave him a hot searing kiss before pulling away as the raven haired man collapsed over him due to physical and mental exhaustion and he instantly drifts into the dream land and mumbling softly in his sleep the Brunet's name.

Tsuna remained awake despite the exhaustion his body,mind and heart experiencing at the moment. It's strange. He was the one who always falls asleep at such heavy activity but now it was Yamamoto whose sleeping peacefully above him and still refusing to let go of him even he was already asleep. Maybe the reason why he is wide awake is...

He glanced at Yamamoto's peaceful sleeping expression is to see his beloved and curve this likely last moment he spends with him in his memory.

A gentle yet sorrowful smile adorned in his features as he brushed softly some black locks across from his rain guardian face to be able to get a closer look at his face and then leaned closer to kiss his temple and mumbled softly at the other. "Believe in me no matter what just I too you."

 **8027~8027~8027**

In the next day...

All guardians were present at Decimo's office as Tsuna had wanted their presence that includes Lambo as well.

Knowing that the others is waiting for him to say a thing. Tsuna took the liberty at speaking first.

"Since everyone is free, I've come to conclusion to send you each at your respected missions and you can't decline as this is very important matter." He interjected upon seeing his guardians reaction except from Hibari,Of course. Who continues to keep his neutral expression and facade throughout the entire discussion as the young Vongola boss went on and once he is finished the others went amok.

"But! Tsuna we can't go! We can't leave you especially when the Millfiore could strike any moment when we're gone!" Yamamoto was the first one to reaction which is both expected and not as Gokudera is always the one who fuss over Tsuna but when Yamamoto become Tsuna's lover things had gradually changed between them and that continues even they break apart. Something in the situation seems off.

"I hate to admit it but sword-freak is right this time around, Juudaime." Gokudera Hayato,his storm guardian surprisingly agreed from the first time at what Yamamoto stated.

"Boss, Storm-san and Rain-san is right. We can't leave you by yourself as the situation is dangerous." Chrome Dokuro his half-mist said while looking straight at the Brunet's eyes as if searching answers from it but found none.

"Sawada! They are EXTREMELY right! We won't leave you alone!"Sasagawa Ryohei shouted loudly. If Tsuna wasn't used at his sun guardian's loudness and he was certain he will go deaf.

"Vongola. Don't be stupid it's like you're presenting yourself at them." His supposedly lazy and cowardly lightning guardian. Lambo bravely disapproved his decision.

"Kufufu ~ Tsunayoshi-kun. I won't leave you as I can't let someone possess that wonderful body of yours~" Mukuro Rokudo,his other half-mist guardian teased him but his mismatched eyes were searching and calculating just like Chrome and just like her, he found no answer at what lead the Vongola sudden decision to send them off at god knows where at such dire situation.

There's a long silence as if someone is waiting for anybody say a thing or one another. But even the brunet remain quiet throughout their outburst which started to unnerved at the steeled silence and heavy atmosphere that seems to suffocates them.

Alas, somebody decided to break it which is Ryohei who turns toward Hibari, who is leaning at the furthest wall away from them. "Oi, Hibari! Don't you have no extremely say in this matter?!"

Hibari eyes twitched at obvious irritation. "Shut up! Herbivore! If Omnivore says it's important then I have nothing to say and will just follow him as he knows what he is doing obviously. Now, shut your trap and just do his order."

Everyone in the room was in shocked as the great Hibari Kyoya never follows anyone and now, he was saying he will follow Sawada Tsunayoshi's orders because he knows what he is doing.

The first one to snap from his stupor was Mukuro as he started to tease the skylark shamelessly much to the latter's great distaste.

Tsuna sigh tiredly if he still continue to remained quiet and don't do a thing to stop Mukuro from his teasing. Hibari will soon snapped and a fight will escalated and it will increased his paper work which he will gladly prevent from happening as much as possible.

"Mukuro. Stop teasing Kyoya." Tsuna reprimanded.

Mukuro was about to complained but at seeing Tsuna's expression he shut up and pouted like a sulking child.

Hibari smirked at Mukuro's reaction.

While Tsuna sigh tiredly sometimes no always his guardians acted like spoiled brats when it concern about him but it warms something in his chest as they only proves how much they care about him but...

"My decision remains no buts and you'll do as I say. This is a direct order from the tenth Vongola boss not as Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dismiss." He exclaimed.

But the guardians stay still in their position. Oh, for Pete's sake why are they making this harder for him? He hated the kick puppy looks slash betrayed and hurt looks of his guardians especially Yamamoto's sadden expression. They know he was hiding something from them.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked. His hazel eyes burning with ferocity. He was beyong angry. He was furious at him. At his command. Something is not right at all. If he let it pass his gut telling him the end is not nice. Not a bit.

"Simple. You are in the way." Tsuna replied coldly. "Now, leave and go with your respected mission."

They wanted to complain at him but seeing his determined expression. There's nothing they could do to stop him nor change his mind so they quietly leave the room with a downcast expression and other remained impassive. While Yamamoto stays for a moment then followed the others as Tsuna kept being silent but before he totally exited the room He says softly at Decimo:

 _ **"I believe in you. I love you."**_

Tsuna's eyes widened at Yamamoto's words and he can't helped but started to cry his heart out as his body quiver with tremors of suppress emotions.

" Takeshi..."

 **8027~8027~8027**

During at that afternoon...

"Ah~ Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun so you truly came~" Byakuran cooed. The Millfiore boss.

"Of course. I came here for truce and offer alliance to the Millfiore."

"Hmm~" Byakuran blinked and tilted his head, slightly frowning and asked. "Truce? Alliance?"

"Yes, you offered that if I come here by myself." Tsuna answered calmly.

"Oh right! Then, Tsunayoshi-kun decided to give me the Vongola rings as a peace offerings?"

"No. I won't give it to you not that you will have it anyways as I destroyed the rings before I came here."

Something dark cross Byakuran's expression and with a blur his already in front of Tsuna pointing his gun at his head. A twisted smile and craze look plastered on his face. "Now,now, Tsunayoshi-kun it's not good to lie. Tell me you didn't destroy the rings and you have with you for are supposedly alliance?"

"I'm not lying."

With those words. Byakuran pulled the trigger.

A loud bang echoed at the abandon building and a craze laughter of a certain albino.

"Then there will be no alliance, Tsunayoshi-kun. I will destroy Vongola!"

Tsuna wanted to say something but he can't. All he can see is endless red and his senses started to get numb. His time with those people he cherished replying inside his head. Especially his time with him.

His eyes closed as he let his consciousness slowly falls to oblivion.

 _Takeshi... I love you..._

All he could hoped the person he truly loved won't be so broken upon the news of his death. Knowing him, he will be the one affected most and that succeed throughout this chaos he created and pain he was about to inflicted at the rest.

 _Please, believe in me...him...*_

Were his last thoughts before there's nothing but absolute pitched black.

 **8027~8027~8027**

Yamamoto abruptly stops in his tracks as he felt a voice called out his name.

"Tsuna?" He turns around but found no one.

A sudden dread came through him as the wind softly caressed his cheeks.

"Please,believe in me...him.." A voice softly whispered at his ears.

Yamamoto eyes widened as tears started to cascade down at his cheeks. He heads back to Vongola, completely abandoning his mission.

"Tsuna!"

He shouldn't let go of him! But he still—

Once he returned at Vongola. The sight greeted him is a black coffin with a sign of 'X' and emblem of Vongola printed at the surface of it.

Yamamoto fell down in his knees and slowly opens the lid.

There lies the cold body of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No matter how much he cried and called out his name it's already too late. The boy is gone. Forever.

At the garden were Yamamoto confessed his love at his boss become his eternal sanctuary.

Still he will continue to believe in him until the end of the world.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N: *Tsuna's younger self.**

 **Yes, I've decided to make this into two shot instead of one as it's quite long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it! The next part will be last which will be posted this Sunday! Reviews, Faves and Become a Follower were all welcomed and appreciated** **!** **(≧∇≦)/ Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time *:.** **｡** **. o(≧▽≦)o .** **｡** **.:***


End file.
